Scarlet Pimpernel
Scarlet Pimpernel 'was the District 10 female from Cloveismywife's 373rd Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Caellach Levenhire. Overall she placed 4th out of 28 Personality Scarlet was very nice and sweet as a child growing up. However, once her parents had passed away she had changed as a person. She always had blamed herself for her parents passing, and she had always felt guilty about it. Scarlet had lived a life of doubt and was suffering from depression. She had rarely talked to everyone; she had kept herself isolated in her room. Most of the time, Scarlet was quiet, shy, and innocent. The only times she had broken out of her shell was when she argued with the headmaster of her orphanage. She had wished for the days when she was younger, and she hadn’t suffered through the stress she has now. She had hoped that someone or something would unlock her true personality she had when she was a child. Looks Scarlet has short, light brown hair and rich caramel eyes. She has thin eyebrows that arches over her eyes and freckles descending across the gap between her eyes and nose. She has worn a blue apparel and a necklace, that has been spray-painted silver to look like pearls. She is remotely slim and she has stood at five feet and four inches. Training Score 373rd Hunger Games: 7 Games During training, Scarlet had joined an alliance consisting of Camellia Winchester, Varina Tapora, Syrina Lacterus, Paula Twoson, and Tara May. Her alliance had escaped the bloodbath quickly, losing Syrina in the process. The remaining alliance members had taken refuge in a store called "Victoria's Secret" where they had barricaded any vulnerable entrances. Later during the day, the alliance had gone into the store "Aeropostale" to hunt for tributes after Scarlet had seen tributes lurking in the store earlier. The alliance had successfully located and killed Finn Allstroke, though they had decided to let Felix Shelsher into their alliance after Paula and Scarlet had suggested they should spare him. Felix had joined their alliance and had returned to "Victoria's Secret". Later during the night, Scarlet had planned to escape with Felix and Paula. During their escape, they had accidentally ran into the careers camp. They had ran away, thinking they were being chased, not realizing nobody had been following them. They had ran back to Victoria's Secret, to Camellia and Tara who had been suspicious of their absence. Expecting they tried to ditch, Camellia and Tara had left the next day, enraging Varina, as she realized that her friends had ditched her or had attempted to ditch her and she was the reject of the group. After she calmed down, the remaining alliance members had fled Victoria's Secret and had went to a new store called "Bed, Bath, and Beyond." When Varina had seen Daniel Tunde and Brick Hein run past Bed, Bath, and Beyond, she had urged Scarlet to come with her and kill them. What the two of them hadn't known was that they had been going to the careers camp. Daniel had been singled out and killed by Taylor Slicer, though once two of her alliance members, Victoria Jones and Axel Evergreen had been held captured by Brick, her and Izzy Wilds were forced to attack Scarlet. However, by their body movement, Scarlet had known that the two of them weren't going along with Brick's plan. Instead, Varina had crept up behind Brick and had stabbed him with a knife. The careers had showed their gratitude by inviting Varina to their alliance. Scarlet had allowed Varina to accept, while Scarlet had returned to Bed, Bath, and Beyond to tell the whole story to Paula and Felix. Later during the day, Camellia and Tara had overheard an alliance talking about feast plans. Needing a more stable alliance, they had returned to Scarlet, Felix, and Paula. Although they had been concerned of attack at first, Camellia and Tara had revealed they meant no harm and Paula had accepted them into their alliance again. Scarlet a bit on the edge had started talking back at Camellia, which resulted into an argument which had lasted until dawn. At dawn, Camellia and Scarlet had accepted their differences and co-operated, which had ended up with Scarlet regrettably accepting a plan to betray her previous allies, Paula and Scarlet during the feast. On the day of the feast, the alliance had gone to the Cornucopia losing Tara in the process due to the mall collapsing, leaving only the Cornucopia intact. The remaining alliance had arrived to the feast, where they had been attacked by mutts. Scarlet's mutt had chased her, though Scarlet had abandoned it in the rubble around the Cornucopia, where the mutt dies. She had sprinted towards Camellia, where she had helped Camellia kill their former ally, Varina. As the tribute count lowers, Scarlet and Camellia had walk towards their allies Paula and Felix. After Scarlet doesn't respond to Paula, she had held up her knife and had stabbed and killed Felix. Paula had yelled at Scarlet in aggression and stabbed by Camellia. Camellia and Scarlet then had faced Izzy and Taylor. Scarlet had attacked Taylor, only to get trapped in a bear hug. After Taylor had taunted Scarlet, Taylor had jammed a hammer into Scarlet's eye, finishing her. Kills Felix Shelsher Allies Camellia Winchester, Varina Tapora, Syrina Lacterus, Paula Twoson, Tara May, Felix Shelsher Other Killed by: Taylor Slicer Aftermath Scarlet had died very late into the games, where her only ally left was Camellia Winchester. Camellia had not had any time to express her emotions over Scarlet's death, though it could be assumed she had been happy that she wouldn't had to face Scarlet at the end, though sad that she had to face someone stronger than her. The other tributes only had considered Scarlet's death as a step forward to victory and nothing more. Nobody had been extremely wounded by her death, and she had died in vain. Trivia *Scarlet had placed the best out of any District 10 tribute. *Although her primary weapon was a blowgun and darts, Scarlet had made her only kill with a knife. Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:15 Year Olds Category:Blowgun Users Category:Received a POV Category:373rd Hunger Games